


"Hera, please don't push yourself to do something so much that it breaks you!

by ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hera Syndulla Needs A Hug, Love, Overworking, Relationship(s), Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop/pseuds/ILoveStarWarsAndK_pop
Summary: For Kanera week 2020Wednesday prompt: love languages / show of supportHera wasn't usually one to cry, but she didn't care. She held her face in her hands, and cried.From the nose gun, Kanan had been listening incase she gave any orders, but all of a sudden, he heard whimpers, and sobbs."Hera," he wispered. Kanan got up and headed to to cockpit, she didn't notice when he came in.He could count on one hand how many times he'd seen her sad, better yet cry.To sum it up, Hera desperately needs to take a break, Kanan helps her realize that.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kanera Week 2020





	"Hera, please don't push yourself to do something so much that it breaks you!

**Author's Note:**

> For Kanera week 2020  
> Wednesday prompt: love languages / show of support  
> Hera desperately needs a break, Kanan helps her realize that.  
> Happy Kanera week!!  
> Hope you enjoy!😚

The Ghost entered hyperspace, the fleet had barley escaped. They had lost their fair share of pilots, soldiers...and friends.

Hera leaned back in the pilot's seat, eyes wide.The fleet had just been heavily ambushed by Imperial forces in wild space...not eveyone made it out.

Some were killed, some were captured. Right now she was shocked, hopeless. She didn't know what to do now, where they were going, or who was gone and who wasn't.

Things were hard, and stressful, very stressful. Her mind, heart, and body couldn't take another hit.

Hera was alone in the cockpit, everyone else was eathier manning the other guns or in the landing bay. "We're...gonna head to the common room," Zeb stated over the internal comm.

"A-alright" Hera stuttered, "I'll be here," she finnished with a whisper.

She was not okay.

A few seconds later, she received a transmission from Mon Mothma.

"Phoenix Leader, thank hevans you're alive. I regret to inform you that we have lost the command ship, Commander Sato is alive, but is in critical condition. There's still no word from the medical droids saying he'll survive, we will have to hope for the best."

_Hope._

Hera put on a brave face, but inside, she was breaking, _broken._

"Acknowledged, send my reguards to Commander Sato," Hera managed. "Will do," Mon Mothma replied, ending the transmission.

The hit.

 _Nothing_ could describe how it felt. It felt like a huge punch in the gut.

Like a push down. _Far_ down.

Unable to hold them all in anymore, she let her emotions out.

Hera wasn't usually one to cry, but she didn't care. She held her face in her hands, and cried.

From the nose gun, Kanan had been listening incase she gave any orders, but all of a sudden, he heard whimpers, and sobbs.

"Hera," he whispered. Kanan got up and headed to the cockpit, she didn't notice when he came in. He could count on one hand how many times he'd seen Hera sad, better yet cry.

Kanan walked up to her and bagan to rub circles on her back, she immediately sat up straight, wiped her tears, put on a brave face, and turned towards him. "Kanan! Hi...is there anything you need?" She asked quickly.

He sighed, taking a seat and placing his hands in hers. "Hera...talk to me." "I know we just lost a lot, and I know it's hurting you, but you don't have to go through this alone. You have us, _you have me._ There _is_ something I need actually, I need for you to stop keeping your feeling cooped up inside, I need you to tell me things. I need you to let it all out. Express you inner thoughts and emotions. Do you think you can do that for me?"

She looked down at their hands, letting out a few breaths. "I..." Suddenly, she buried her face in Kanan's chest, tears flooding down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "I just don't want to worry you, or bother you, or-" "Hera," he interrupted, "You won't worry me, or bother me. The only thing that _does_ bother me is that you're not telling me how you feel. Please, tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at him with glassy eyes, "I... We lost a lot more than you think, Kanan. Things were already stressful enough before we got attacked, and now that we did, things are even more stressful and more hard to deal with and I don't what to do next and I-I...I'M LOST!!" She cried, "I'm so, lost...I feel corrupted, sad, broken. Mon Mothma transmissioned me a little after the attack, Commander Sato is in critical condition. We don't know if he'll even survive! Now I'm REALLY lost, and confused, a-and scared..."

Hera got quiet, tears still flowing. Kanan wrapped his arms around her in a soothing hug, "It'll be okay, I promise. Things will get better, just like they always do. All we need is hope. Hope and each other."

"That's the thing," she stated, looking down. "What if...what if we _lost_ hope, not all of it, but some. And what if it was because if today. What if we don't know how to process that, what if even sometimes the most willing to fight for our cause get tired of just _hope_ , and nothing else to rely on. What if they're stressed, and they tell themselves, _'just one more time,'_ and then they do it again, and again until they're...worn out. Still devoted with all their heart, but just a little exhausted, just a little horrified at what's coming next...just a little _broken._ "

Kanan grabbed her by the arms and made her look him in the eyes, "Hera, please don't push yourself to do something so much that it _breaks_ you! That's no way to live! Take some time off and rest if you feel worn out. Find a way to relax when you feel stressed, take a nap, come to me, read something! I want you to feel okay, I want you to feel healthy on the outside, and inside. If this keeps up...you could die, Hera. And I'll be damned if I let that happen to you! So please, go easier on yourself...I need you."

Her breaths got harder, "Kanan, I push myself because if I don't, who else will?! I can't take a break, I have a squadron to lead! And now out of all times?! That would be leaving everyone when they need me most! I'm sorry, but doesn't that sound a little _selfish?_ "

"Hera!" He didn't know what to say. He knew the message he wanted to get out, but couldn't come up with a way how.

So he kissed her.

It was long, and hard, yet soothing and meaningful.

Kanan ended the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Hera...don't think you're being selfish if you rest. Sometimes you just need to step back, catch you're breath, and then go back in. It doesn't have to be a long break, just enough to refresh your mind. And if you ever need help...just know I'm always going to be right here beside you. And when I can't be beside you physically, I'll be here," he smiled, placing a hand on her heart.

Hera looked down at his hand and placed one of hers over it, "Do you feel it beat?" She asked. "Yes," he answered. Smiling, she looked up at Kanan, "Good, because it beats for you."

Kanan leaned in "That's why I need you, because you complete me," he whispered.

Hera leaned in as well and they kissed once more, softly and full of love.

When they released, Hera felt better. "T-thank you, I really needed this. I was just so afraid..."

"I'm glad I could help," he answered, "And when we get back to the base, we'll talk things out with everyone." "Alright" she replied.

Kanan wrapped his arms around her, Hera snuggling into him as he held her softly. "It'll be alright dear," he comforted. They quietly gazed at the blues and whites of hyperspace for a while, unbothered.

"Hera?" Kanan asked, "Yes?" "Can you promise me you'll start taking breaks and coming to me when you feel down or overwhelmed from now on?"

She gave a little smile, "Yes. As long as you do the same." He leaned down a kissed her temple, "Good, I think I can work with that." Hera smirked and kissed his lips softly, causing his cheeks to turn a light pink.

They got comfy, and returned to watching the beautiful light show in front of them. Eventually, they both fell asleep, completely relaxed, even if it was just for one night. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~🌌🌙AND THAT'S MY HORRIBLE WRITING FOR TODAY🌙🌌~~~  
> But seriously, I love you and have a great day😘 hope you enjoy!


End file.
